


Can't Sleep

by klewi00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, emotional lance, honestly i completely relate to him, klance, lance cant sleep, pure fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klewi00/pseuds/klewi00
Summary: Lance can't sleep so he admires Keith and starts crying because he's so beautiful





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work, and if you would like to use any part of it in a fic of your own, just ask and if I let you, all I ask is you credit me and link this fic.

Lance awoke suddenly from a peaceful sleep. The room was quiet and dark, and Keith was still sound asleep next to him. He tried laying back down, holding his partner in his arms and tried to fall back asleep. After a while of him laying there still wide awake, he decided to get up and walk around a bit.

He wandered the castle halls, hoping that it might make him tired enough to get to sleep again. No one was up, and it was quiet and peaceful. Lance made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some milk.

Eventually, he realized walking around was getting him nowhere and decided to settle back down in bed. Even if he couldn’t fall asleep, he could still admire his sleeping partner. He admired his soft black hair that was a little unkempt from being slept on. His soft face with a peaceful expression. He looked so calm, not having to deal with any stress in the waking world, just off in his own peaceful dreamworld. Lance hoped he was dreaming of him, and then began to marvel at the fact that this beautiful human being decided to be with  _ him _ , and to love  _ him _ .

He was so happy and awestruck that he began to cry.

At the sound of Lance’s soft crying, Keith immediately woke up.

“Lance, are you alright?” he asked, cupping his face in one hand.

Lance nodded and smiled and wiped his eyes with one hand. “Yeah, honey, I’m fine.”

“Then why were you crying?”

“You’re just so beautiful, and-” Lance paused to keep from crying more. “And I just can’t believe that someone as beautiful as you likes me.”

“Lance, we’ve been married for five years! Are you going to do this every time you can’t sleep?”

“Probably,” Lance said with a soft smile and kissed him on the forehead. “Anyway, I’m getting sleepy now. I love you Keith, good night.”

Keith chuckled and shook his head slightly. “Love you too, Lance. Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is my own work, and if you would like to use any part of it in a fic of your own, just ask and if I let you, all I ask is you credit me and link this fic.


End file.
